lockwood_lakefandomcom-20200214-history
Cymbalta
"Blood for Blood" Widely considered the most dangerous city on Lockwood Lake, the war-torn city of Cymbalta is as dark and chaotic as the Lockwood which presses against its western walls. It is known that the city was once a beacon for travelers and merchants, but only a few elves are long-lived enough to remember those days. Travelers nowadays are warned not to venture to this once-great city if they have any choice, lest they find themselves victims of the centuries-old war between the noble houses of Cymbalta. History Hundreds of years ago, Cymbalta's towering lighthouse beckoned ships from all across the Lockwood region, promising wealth, comfort, and safety from the dangers of the Lake. In these days, Cymbalta was more than a city, instead the promising capitol of a burgeoning empire. Ruled by a just and noble king, Edred the Fair, the country's economic growth was matched only by its contribution to the region's culture. Edred had two sons, Albert and Althread, both of whom were considered pious men and worthy successors to their father's throne. On his deathbed, Edred, as fair in death as he had been in life, split the city into equal parts and left each half to one of his sons. Though this decision was fervently advised against, the King paid no heed, arguing that his sons would learn to rule side by side, each of them able to make just decisions and carry out one another's orders no matter the circumstance. And for a time, the King was right. After Edred's death, his sons ruled justly indeed, leading the city into a time of prosperity, where the trees of the Lockwood grew faster than Cymbalta could build its houses. Though historians dispute when the conflict truly began, legend has it that the brothers went to pray at a temple in the Lockwood and met a bard along the way. Enjoying his performance greatly, the Brother Kings merrily sang his song all the way back to the city. When they arrived at their palace, the brothers found that they disagreed about the lyrics of the song. Albert believed the song reflected the way of the world, "to a rose that pricks you, blood for blood," while Althread insisted the meaning could not be so bleak, "to a rose that pricks you, blood for love." Though the argument seemed trivial to their court, and all had forgotten about it by the end of the day. But at night, the Brothers stayed awake, each insisting that he had heard the lyrics correctly. Weeks rolled on and the argument could not be settled, and soon enough, the Kings found themselves unable to agree on anything. Their disagreements ruined trade agreements, cancelled concerts, even led to the division of the city, each brother governing one half. Finally, the argument escalated to the point where the Albert challenged his brother to a duel, to settle the score once and for all. Althread emerged the victor, but was unable to kill Albert, wounding him instead. "Blood for Blood." Albert said, beginning the war that rages to this day. Though the brother kings have long since fallen victim to the city's war, their hatred lives on in the brutal civil war that haunts the city, each side slipping farther from reconciliation with each death. Factions Split evenly down the river that runs though the city, Cymbalta is controlled by two rival factions, each said to have been led at one point by a son of Edred. Because each faction considers itself the true nation of Cymbalta, it can be difficult to distinguish the groups by name alone. Thus, each group has come to identify with their flag, one a dripping red rose, the other a swan with a rose crown. Though the goals and ideals of each faction have eroded over the centuries of civil war, the symbols and their territories have remained impressively stagnant. Though there are frequent border skirmishes, neither side has given ground in the hundreds of years of combat. As it stands, the currently controlling faction(i.e. the faction recognized by the Sermontil Merchant's Guild) is the Grand Imperial Nation of Cymbalta, represented by the Swan Rosary. Though they have been unable to seize a military advantage over their opponents, the Swan Rosary earned the favor of the Merchant's Guild by being the more passive of the two combatants, making their district of the city marginally less hostile. Though their primary import is still weapons and mercenary troops, the Swan Rosary pride themselves on an even-tempered demeanor, though this is more likely a psychological combat tactic than any sort of universal virtue. The current king of the Swan Rosary, Petrus Averden, claims no connection to King Edred through lineage or marriage, but rules the faction anyway, a testament to the eroded history of this ancient empire. What the Glorious Kingdom of Cymbalta, better known as the Blood Rose, lacks in political power and prestige, they more than make up for in willpower and resolve. Known for being a bloodthirsty and singularly dangerous group, the Blood Rose fights as though they have been backed into a corner for the last century, an analogy which is far too true for the Cymbalta residents. The Blood Rose is known for sacrificing anything to keep their territory, and doing anything to win a battle. Owing much to their territory including Cymbalta's poorer districts as well as their arena, each Blood Rose warrior claims to be worth five of his Swan Rosary counterparts. As evidenced by their having won several battles outnumbered two-to-one, it is entirely possible that their confidence is not at all unfounded. Their king, Orion Wodnil, is said to stand seven feet tall, and be able to crush a man's skull in the palm of his hand. Cymbalta court rumors say that Wodnil sends a daily challenge to Petrus Averden, offering to end the war in one single combat. As yet, the challenge has never been accepted. Category:CitiesCategory:LocationsCategory:Lockwood